Determine the value of
\[\frac{\frac{2016}{1} + \frac{2015}{2} + \frac{2014}{3} + \dots + \frac{1}{2016}}{\frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4} + \dots + \frac{1}{2017}}.\]
Solution: We can write
\begin{align*}
\frac{2016}{1} + \frac{2015}{2} + \frac{2014}{3} + \dots + \frac{1}{2016} &= \frac{2017 - 1}{1} + \frac{2017 - 2}{2} + \frac{2017 - 3}{3} + \dots + \frac{2017 - 2016}{2016} \\
&= \frac{2017}{1} - 1  +\frac{2017}{2} - 1 + \frac{2017}{3} - 1 + \dots + \frac{2017}{2016} - 1 \\
&= \frac{2017}{1} + \frac{2017}{2} + \frac{2017}{3} + \dots + \frac{2017}{2016} - 2016 \\
&= 2017 \left( \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \dots + \frac{1}{2016} \right) + 1 \\
&= 2017 \left( \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \dots + \frac{1}{2016} + \frac{1}{2017} \right).
\end{align*}Therefore,
\[\frac{\frac{2016}{1} + \frac{2015}{2} + \frac{2014}{3} + \dots + \frac{1}{2016}}{\frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4} + \dots + \frac{1}{2017}} = \boxed{2017}.\]